


The (mis)adventures of Mommyinnit, 16 year old Philza and deaged SMP

by Domincja



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ancient Voodoo lol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bby chicks pog, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled and Luke | Punz are Siblings, Happy Alexis | Quackity, Happy Alyssa | ItsAlyssa, Happy Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Badboyhalo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Callahan (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Cara | CaptianPuffy, Happy Charlie | Slimecicle, Happy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Connor (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Floris | Fundy, Happy Foolish Gamers (Video Blogging RPF), Happy GeorgeNotFound (VideoBloggingRPF), Happy Hannah | Hannahxxrose, Happy LazarBeam (VideoBlogging RPF), Happy Liam | HBomb94, Happy Luke | Punz, Happy Niki | Nihachu, Happy Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Sam | Awesamdude, Happy Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Skeppy (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Mommyinnit lol, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, No Smut, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Other, Parent TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Luke | Punz, Protective Niki | Nihachu, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Stupid parental instincts, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), They're all children thank you, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), everything is platonic, happy jack manifold, happy karl jacobs, sorry ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domincja/pseuds/Domincja
Summary: Dream asked the entire SMP to meet up by the Community House, because he wanted to show them something. When they learn that he found an old spellbook, they tried to cast a spell.When Tommy comes back from his ancient debris hunting only to find the entire server as toddlers, and a boy his age who claims to be Philza, what could possibly go wrong?Well, out of all the things that could happend, he certianly wasn't ready for his hotel turning into a daycare.This is a family friendly AU, so nothing after the first war happend. Dream isn't an asshole, the egg is still underground, and the election happend but no-one was exiled. This takes place at the time after the doomsday, but because Jschlatt isn't a bitch and is actually a good president, that never happend.Cross-posted on wattpad
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap & TommyInnit, Alyssa | ItsAlyssa & Hannah | Hannahxxrose, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy & BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 87
Kudos: 553





	1. How did this happend? (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> TW's: None
> 
> Thanks to kaylakittieplayz and yeehawfam for beta reading! I love you guys *muah*

"So, Dream" Techno started "why did you call EVERYONE here?" Techno specially said everyone, because, well, literally everyone from the server was there. Well, except one, but we'll come back to that later. People from all across the server were standing in front of the Community House, with Dream standing on a quickly made podium.

"All right, is this everyone?" Dream asked, and without waiting for a response continued "So, you're probably wondering why did I call you here."

"Well, yes- " Wilbur started, but Dream interrupted him.

"So, when I was mining I found this... weird cave. Inside, there were paintings on the walls in some unknown language. While exploring, I found this," he took out a book, very old by the looks of it from his inventory "and I wanted to see if any of you knew what is written inside."

"Oh, I can try!" Ranboo said, and went to the podium next to Dream. After Dream carefully gave the book to Ranboo, the enderman hybrid started reading it.

"It's a spellbook." He finally said. "But I'm not sure what the spells do, the words are old and some of them are blank."

"Huh, so it's a spellbook?" Dream asked blankly. "Hey, I have an idea. Give me it."

"Sure?" Ranboo said unsure, and gave the book back to Dream.

"Are you sure it's safe?" George asked from the crowd.

"Of course it is! I mean, I'm the admin, so if anything happens I can just use my admin powers to fix it."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Phil muttered.

 _"Venturus duo Vera Verto!"_ Dream yelled, followed by a bright light escaping from the book.

"What the- " Techno started, but before he could finish the light blinded him, along with everyone else.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Aight guys, I'm back! Sorry I didn't show up, but getting lost in the nether can be a real pain in the ass..." Tommy rambled for a couple of minutes, until he was standing by the Community House.

"And then- " he got interrupted by something that sounded like... crying? He immediately ran to where he assumed, the sound was coming from, only to find-

"Shhhh, Shhhhhh, please stop crying!- " A panicked teen, incredibly similar to Philza, but well, younger, surrounded by 30 toddlers from 1 and half to 10 years old, holding a kid no older than 1 and maybe half year old, trying to calm them down. When the teen finally looked up and saw Tommy, he froze, probably not knowing what to do. The rest of the kids saw him too, and after a couple of minutes of an awkward staring contest, the boy asked:

"Who are you and where are we?!" the teen asks, almost visibly trying not to raise his voice and scare the kids.

"Uhh- " Tommy didn't know what to do. "You're in Dream SMP? Y'know, the private server? "

"The what SMP now?" the teen asked confused.

"Wait, you didn't get whitelisted?" Tommy asked, more confused.

"Uhh yeah? I was just flying around my house when suddenly I'm here, and surrounded by toddlers. I thought that you knew what happened?"

"Well, no I didn't!"

"Oh f***"

"What the f***?!" Tommy repeated "Why can't I swear?!"

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

"Okay, okay.... Let's not panic" Tommy said and started walking in a circle "so you and these children got randomly teleported here, and have no idea where you are. Okay, okay, this is fine. This is absolutely not fine!" Tommy was panicking, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, okay. First, we need to take these children somewhere safe before night. I have an idea where we can take them. Then, when the children are safe, we can talk all the things out, all right?" Tommy said and turned to the other teen.

"I agree."

"Okay, so kids," Tommy turned to face the kids, "Can you come with us? Then, when we are safe inside, I would try and answer your questions. "

"And why we should trust you?" A boy, probably the oldest from the kids asked. He was short, and had weird goggles. He looked incredibly similar to someone, but Tommy just couldn't place who.

"Well, you don't have many other options. Plus, I think that you like this guy over here," Tommy turned to the other teen, "and he agreed to come with me. So, what do you say? "

"..." The goggle-kid turned to another kid, taller with brown hair and black and red t-shirt. They whispered something to each other and finally, the goggle-kid turned to look at Tommy.

"Okay, we will come with you. But first, you need to promise that you will not hurt us." Tommy was honestly surprised by the seriousness in the boy's voice, but he somehow understood him. He was the oldest, and he probably felt responsible for what will happen to the other kids.

Tommy smiled softly and placed his hand on his chest where heart was.

"I promise that I will not hurt you and any other kid. But now we need to go, the sun is going down," Tommy said and looked at the kids. Most of them were 4, 5 and 6, but some were older, and there were some kids even younger. He walked up to the two who looked the youngest, they were similar ages to the toddler that the other teen finally managed to calm down. He picked the two up, and started walking towards his hotel.

He was walking at the front, while the other teen was closing the parede, making sure that all the kids were there and no one ran off. When he looked behind he noticed that the kids were holding hands, probably to feel safer. Honestly, it was cute.

When they finally arrived in front of the Innit Hotel, Sam Noot greeted him like he usually did.

"HELLO TOMMYINNIT. I SEE THAT YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST VISITORS?" Sam Nook, a robot that Sam created for him said and looked at the kids.

"Well yes, but actually no."

"I SEE. YOU CAN COME IN." Sam Nook opened the hotel and let them in. Huh.

"Okay, thank you. Now, come on everyone, get inside. "

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay, so" Tommy looked at the kids who were currently eating a very late dinner. Thank god that Phil taught him how to cook, or the kids would be starving here until morning. "Do you have any questions? I promise, I'm gonna try my best to answer them, but I can't promise to know everything. So, questions." Tommy realised his mistake too late.

"Excuse me, do you know where my mommy is?" A kid in white hoodie who was desperately clinging onto one of the youngest, in a purple onesie, asked.

"Where's my dad?" another kid, this time a girl with bright brown hair covering nearly her entire face (Tommy made a mental note to brush her's and every other girl's hair later).

"Where are we?" asked 5 different kids at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Wait. First, second and every other who wanted to ask this: I have no idea where are your parents or legal guardians, sorry kiddos. Third, you are in Dream SMP, a private server. Currently, you are in my hotel, and you're going to stay here until I can get you to your homes. Now, can you tell me your names? Just please, one by one."

"Qwuackity!" Yelled a kid in dark blue hoodie and a hat in the same color.

"I'm Dream," said a kid in a green sweater with a white circle on it.

"My name's George," said the goggle-kid. This is when Tommy realised that every kid reminded him of a different SMP member.

"I-I'm Punz," said the white hoodie kid and then looked at the purple-onesie kid in his lap. "A-and this is my younger brother Purpled." What the actual f***. Every kid had the same name as a SMP member. But that was impossible. The thing that really convinced him was the last pair.

"My name's Technoblade," said a kid with long, pink hair (another mental note: brush his hair too), "And this is my brother Wilbur," he pointed to a brunet standing by his side. Well, turns out that the kids were really the SMP members, but somehow deaged.

Wait...

"Well, " started the other teen "my name is Philza, but you can call me Phil."

Tommy looked at him, then at the kids, and f***ing fainted.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey, hey, HEY! " Tommy heard a faint voice and felt someone hitting him on the face.

"Ghhhf, stop!" He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with a grey pair looking right back at him.

"Finally. Dude, you just fainted! The kids got scared. Luckily this Sam Nook guy was here, he took care of the kids so I could check on you. " The younger Phil said.

"Uh- How long I was out? "

"Not long, maybe 15 minutes. "

"Okay. Okay.... " Tommy got up and started walking from wall to wall. "So, I guess you want an explanation, huh? "

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, what you're saying is that we all are people who live on this server, and something caused us to be deaged?" Phil carefully said, making sure it was easy to understand for the younger kids.

"Basically yes. I still have no idea what caused it, but I'll make sure to do everything I can to undo it. " Tommy said and looked at the children in the room. He needed to take care of all of them, with the help of the person who was the younger-self of his dad and a mental-support robot. 'This is going to be interesting' Tommy thought.

"Hey, you said that you weren't affected, right?" Phil suddenly asked.

"Uhh, right? Before you ask how, I was in the Nether when I assume this happened, so that's probably why I'm not affected."

"Yes, I know, but that's not what I was going to ask you. "he stopped for a bit, probably thinking about the right words. "Who am I to you?"

"W-What?"

"Like, everyone is related to each other in one way or another. Most of them are friends, but some of them are siblings. Who am I to you?"

"Well... " Tommy trailed off, thinking about how to say it "You're kinda... my dad?"

"... "

"I know it's hard to believe, but- "

"Prove it."

"W-What? "

"Prove it. There's only one way that you're my future son. " Tommy was beyond confused by that. Why did Phil (well, his younger-self to be exact) want evidence? Tommy didn't think much about it and just let his wings come out. They were big, about 14 feet when spread. He was a Snow Owl. His wings were white with some black dots there and there.

"Woah... You're a snow owl, right? " Phil said amazed. He looked like he hadn't seen another avian in years...

"Yea. I got my traits not very long ago actually. I still have trouble with flying. "

"Oh, then maybe I could help you with it! "

"Yo, that would be awesome! " Their little discussion was interrupted by one of the kids yawning, immediately being followed by everyone else.

"Awww," Tommy awed at how cute the kids were. He had no f***ing idea why he did that, but f*** it, these kids are under his protection, and he will do his best.

"All right everyone. Follow me, I have a room with the furniture I didn't use, there should be enough beds for everyone. "

Well, turns out he didn't need the beds at all. After the kids went to their beds (siblings shared bed with each other), he began making a nest for himself. It was a habit he developed after his hybrid-traits showed. He needed to sleep in something that at least imitated a nest, or he would not sleep at all. Well, anyways, after he was done (he made the nest at least four times bigger than usual, and the usual was already big) and laid inside.

First, it was Phil who asked if he could sleep in the nest with him. Tommy understood, I mean, he was an avian himself, so he let Phil lie beside him.

Tubbo and Ranboo were next. Tubbo suddenly started crying, waking Ranboo up. Tommy immediately went to check on them, but they weren't hungry and the diapers were clean. Tommy, not knowing what to do, grabbed them both and went into the nest. There, he carefully cuddled them. It seemed to work, because after a minute or two they stopped crying and went to sleep.

Alyssa and Hannah were next. Both being similar age, Hannah older than Alyssa. Alyss said that she was scared to sleep alone and Hannah just wanted to be with her. So, naturally they got in the nest and snuggled together, quickly falling asleep.

After that, it was Wilbur and Schlatt with a similar situation. Then Karl, Sapnap and a crying Quackity who had a nightmare and wanted to have an adult close. Then, it was pretty much everyone else, slowly creeping into the nest and snuggling to either Tommy, Phil or someone else. The last one was Techno, who very unsurely walked up to them and just stood here until Tommy asked him to join them. He quickly got into the nest and cuddled with Phil, because Tommy was literally covered by children.

After about an hour, everyone was asleep. Tommy took one last glance at each kid and Phil, smiled softly and used his wings as a cover for the closest kids.

His stupid bird brain just adopted these kids as his own. Sometimes, being a hybrid can be a real pain in the a$$. 


	2. Day 1: Tubbo & Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would think that the name 'Tommy' is similiar to the word 'Mommy'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All readers are my children aND YOU CAN'T STOP ME
> 
> So, you wanted this. And this is how this AU's name got created lol.

When Tommy woke up, he was confused. First, why he was in his hotel. And two; Why the f*** He was covered in children? After a moment, the memories from yesterday finally folded back. Tommy, carefully so he didn't wake up anyone, sat up and looked around. Tubbo and Ranboo were still clinging to his chest, which honestly were incredibly cute. Tommy smiled to himself and slowly got up. After making sure all the kids were there, he was as quietly as he could went to the kitchen, where he found Sam Nook already waiting. 

“TOMMYINNIT I SEE YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE. COME HERE AND WE CAN MAKE BREAKFAST TOGETHER.” Sam Nook said in his usual autotuned voice. 

“Heh, sure thing big man.” 

_ 1 incredibly passionate breakfast cooking later _

“OK, I THINK IT’S ENOUGH FOR ALL THE KIDS.”

“You don’t say?” Tommy said, his voice practically leaking with sarcasm. Here, in front of them stood 10 boxes of cereal, and 1 pot of milk for the youngest kids(Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled). 

“YES. I MAY NOW GO WAKE UP THE KIDS AND PHILZA.” Sam Nook said and went to the nestroom (lol). 

“All right…” Tommy said and (somehow) got all the cereal boxes to the cafeteria. After Tommy placed all the bowls, so the kids could eat their cereal, he went to the kitchen and started searching for something that could help him feed the youngest kids. He remembered that sometime he found a box of baby accessories and he put them in the storage room in his hotel. I mean, you never know when your entire server can change into toddlers, right? Anyways, Tommy went all the way down into the basement (because I think that there was one under the reception, sorry if I’m wrong) and started searching for the box. He still had no idea why he had that, but now it was more than useful. 

After about five minutes Tommy finally spotted the box under some old blankets. Tommy sighed in relief and took the box up to the nestroom. There, he found most of the kids sitting and rubbing their eyes. Techno was already up and Niki was still laying, ignoring everything and everyone. Tommy chuckled at the sign. 

“Alright kids. Did you sleep well? I sure hope so, because I need your help.” At that, most of the kids looked up and started sitting up, probably curious why he needed their help. 

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Tommy looked at the kids. Even Niki sat up, looking at him with her eyes filled with curiosity. 

“Okay. Do you see this box?” Tommy held the box higher. Multiple ‘yes’s’ could be heard. “So, as you know, some of you are really young” he gestured towards Tubbo, Ranboo and Purpled “so, I thought ‘Hey! They’re young, so they can’t do many things that the older kids can do and they will need special equipment’ so, I then remembered that some time ago I found this box full of my old baby accessories. And that’s why I need your help. I didn’t check what was inside, I just showed the box into the basement, so now I need someone to check what’s inside. Can you do it for me?” Tommy asked and placed the box on the ground. Most of the kids had stars in their eyes ready to launch at the box. 

“YES!” Nearly everyone yelled. 

“Okay. Feel free to throw everything out of this box. Oh, and please, if any of you find a bottle, please put it aside, I will need them to feed the babies.”

“Okay!” nearly all the kids yelled again and ran up to the box. 

“Huh, I see you found them something to do?” Phil says standing by Tommy’s side. 

“WHAT THE-” Tommy incredibly (un)manly screeched and jumped back “How- When did you get here?!” 

“I was here the whole time. Just watching everything from the shadows….” 

“...” Tommy looks slightly uncomfortable “Heh heh… Yea…” 

“...” 

“That was terrifying.” 

“PHAHAHA-” Phil laughed like a f***ing maniac while trying not to trip over onto the floor. Meanwhile, the kids had a great time checking the insides of the box. They found a couple of onesies, some baby blankets, lots of toys,  baby pacifiers and more. 

“Hey! I found a bottle!” Karl examples and holds a light green bottle high for everyone to see. 

“I found one too!” Puffy yells and holds a pinkish one over her head. 

“And I found one too!” Sam yells and shows a pastel blue bottle high. 

“Mr… “ Sam yells at Tommy and stops, realising he didn’t know his name. 

“Oh, right! You can call me Tommy, no need for Mr.” 

“Okay!” Sam happily examples and along with Karl and Puffy, gives the bottles to Tommy. 

“Alright. So, who wants some cereal?” 

“ME!” probably every single kid yelled at the same time. Well, except the babies ofc. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The day went surprisingly well. After breakfast Tommy, Phil and Sam Nook took the kids and went outside. They made something like a picnic, with a blanket and a small basket with some fruits they managed to find in the kitchen. Kids were running and playing around, some of them building sand castles and others playing tag. After an hour or so, most of the kids got tired and just sat down with Tommy, Phil and Sam Nook on the blanket. They found a cool spot under a tree, so they were in the shadows, not in the sun. There, Tommy had an amazing idea. He turned to face Tubbo and Ranboo who were currently playing with a stick. 

“Hey, Tubs, Boo” Tommy said and got the kids attention “Like, I don’t know your specific age, but I was wondering… Can you talk?” the babies looked at him and-

“Pra!” 

“Naaaa” 

“I guess that’s a no”

“...”

“Soo” Phil started “I guess we have to teach them how to talk?” 

“I- I- guess?” 

“I have no f***ing idea at what time a child should start talking.” 

“Same” 

“...”

“Improvisation?”

“Yes”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Okay Tubs. Now… Let’s try to say ‘Tommy’.” Tommy said and looked at Tubbo with hope. They were teaching the babies how to talk for a couple of hours now, and it was really fun. Some kids joined and tried to teach the youngest different words. 

“T… Tmmm-” Tubbo began. 

“Yea, come on! You can do this!” 

“T… M… mo… mmmy…” Tubbo looked at Tommy and happily examples:

“Mommy!” what. 

“What?” Tommy asked confused while Phil looked like he was having trouble breathing from how much laughing he was. 

“No, say ‘Tommy’ ”

“Mommy!” Tubbo yelled again. 

“No-” 

“Mommy?” Ranboo suddenly asked and looked at Tommy. “Mommy!” he yelled. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!” they were both yelling, Purpled joining soon after. 

“PHAAHA- I CAN’T BREATHE-” Phil managed to yell between laughs. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Tommy said and looked unimpressed at Phil who was currently on the ground. 

While Tommy was arguing with Phil, the babies still happily yelled ‘Mommy’, confusing some of the kids while others made a silent agreement. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The rest of the day went rather peacefully. After they got back, Sam Nook cooked soup for everyone. Tommy didn’t want to think where the f*** he got all that soup from. After that, the kids played inside. Some were drawing, others were playing with wooden blocks that Tommy got from someone as a joke. The youngests were playing with the new accessories and looked happy to do so. After another hour or so Tommy decided that he would shower the kids. The plan was that he and Phil would wash the youngest while the oldests can wash themselves and later help with other young kids who need help. This went surprisingly well, and after all the kids were showered, it was Tommy’s turn. 

Around 8PM, Tommy finally finished showering and went back to the nestroom only to find Tubbo on one of the beds, about to fall. He launched himself, and barely managed to catch the kid. Tubbo, even when he didn’t hit the ground, was starting to cry, probably from shock and Ranboo following soon after. 

Tubbo and Ranboo were both crying at this point. Tommy really tried to calm them down, but nothing seemed to work. Some of the older kids looked like they wanted to cry too, either because the youngest were crying or something else. 

“Shhhhhh~ Shhhhh~ It’s okay, don’t cry little ones.” Tubbo looked at him with his big baby eyes filled with tears and the sign broke Tommy’s heart. Tommy thought for a second when an idea popped in his head. 

“Hey, Sam Nook!” Tommy yelled “Can you play DT instrumental?” Sam Nook looked confused for a moment, but then something clicked and he took a disc and a jukebox from his inventory. He then placed the jukebox and put the disc in it. Soft piano music began to play. Tommy grinned. 

“Dear Theodosia, what to say to you?” Tommy began softly, surprising some of the kids. “You have my eyes, You have your mother's name. When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart.” Kids were looking at him with curious eyes. They probably weren’t expecting Tommy to actually sing. 

“I'm dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style  when you smile,” Tommy did a spin while holding Tubbo and Ranboo close to his chest “you knock me out, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart.” 

“You will come of age with our young nation. We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you” Tommy sang, while hugging Tubbo and Ranboo “If we lay a strong enough foundation. We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you” 

“Yea you'll blow us all away… Someday, someday” Tommy sang while slowly spinning around. 

“My father wasn't around” Phil joined. 

“My father wasn’t around” 

“I swear that I'll be around for you”

“I'll do whatever it takes”

“I'll make a million mistakes”

“I'll make the world safe and sound for you…”

“... Will come of age with our young nation”

“We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you”

“If we lay a strong enough foundation”

“We'll pass it on to you (on to you)”

“We'll give the world to you (world to you)”

“And you'll blow us all away…” 

“Someday, someday”

“Yeah, you'll blow us all away”

“Someday, someday~”

When they finished some of the kids started clapping while others were already half asleep. Tommy smiled at the impressed faces of the kids and went to the nest and layed down, cuddling now sleeping Tubbo and Ranboo to his chest, soon followed by other kids cuddling to either him or Phil. 

  
Unknowing to him,  the kids silently agreed that from now on, this was their new mom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making Tommy trans in this, but then I was like: Nah, he needs to take care of the kids, he doesn’t have time for dysphoria(wish I could say the same about myself ;D)
> 
> Anyways, this is the Dear Theodosia version that Tommy and Phil sang:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opqhhCfQzF4

**Author's Note:**

> So yea-  
> I had this idea about Tommy begin a mother and this is what I have created  
> Hope you enjoy this... thing.  
> Btw: Special thanks to a discord server I am in, for ideas and the motivation to actually write this. Ilu <3
> 
> Btw #2: I take ideas! If you have any ideas, headcannons or simple things your brain created and you want them out of your head, fell free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
